The Missing Ship in a Bottle
by Parent12D
Summary: After their ship-in-a-bottle gets stolen from them, the Kankers go on a rampage for the cul-de-sac, trashing, demolishing and destroying everything they see just to find their prized possession, unaware that the Eds are in possession of it, while Andrew recognizes the bottle from somewhere before and senses something going amok. How will this turn out? Find out now!
1. Part 1

**Hello there readers! I present to you all another new story that I came up with!**

 **Now for a couple of notices:**

 **First off, unlike the previous story, this one will be much more like the episode that I'm basing this off of. This story is based off of the episode 'Run for your Ed' and Andrew is shown accompanying the Eds, and Chaosky will appear at the end of the story.**

 **Now for the actual summary; after the Kankers' Ship-in-a-Bottle was stolen by Ed (unintentionally), the Kankers decide to go on a rampage through the cul-de-sac to find their prized possession. Meanwhile, while accompanying the Eds, Andrew gets the funny feeling that he saw that bottled ship before and his front hair tuffs twitch somewhat, indicating that something serious would happen. All while Rolf hides in the basement when his live stock detects an impending doom is going to occur in the cul-de-sac.**

 **One last thing, this story might be two parts, most likely, so don't be surprised by that!**

 **Well enough with the rant now! Let's start the story! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters of Ed, Edd n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and the creator of the show!**

* * *

 **IN THE PARK N' FLUSH TRAILER PARK:**

It was a peaceful night in the town of Peach Creek, but this time, we're actually starting the story in the Park N' Flush Trailer Park, specifically in the sky blue trailer that is the home of the Kanker Sisters. In the bedroom of the sisters, the Kankers were sleeping peacefully, unaware that something was about to happen. The Kankers continued snoring away loudly in peace which lasted for several moments. It was then a loud noise was heard downstairs, which then caused the Kankers to wake up and wondered where that noise was coming from.

"What the heck was that!?" Marie wondered.

The sisters peeked out of their bedroom door and looked downstairs and saw that the noise was coming from the kitchen, as an empty can rolled out from the kitchen.

"Somebody's in the kitchen, Lee!" May cried out.

The Kankers then immediately decided to take action. In a matter of seconds, the Kankers went downstairs to see what was going on. Lee in particular entered the kitchen wielding a swordfish as a weapon as the kitchen light was then turned on.

"Ah-ha!" Lee shouted after entering the kitchen, only to find out that nobody was there and the place was a mess. The kitchen window swings, a sign that the perpetrator exited through the window. Lee took notice of this as she approached the window.

"Hey, where ya goin?" She called out, poking her head out through the window and was accompanied by Marie a second later.

"Yeah, we ain't done with you yet!" Marie called out afterwards, but once it was shown that the thief wouldn't be coming back, Lee then looked back into the kitchen.

"Typical," Lee retorted. "Whoever it was sure is a slob."

Marie took notice of this as well and for a second there, it looked like she was actually upset about that.

"Why is it always the good ones that get away?" Marie questioned in a rather saddened manner, something not normal for a Kanker. Lee had picked up an empty milk glass jar and tossed it aside.

"That crumb ain't worth shedding tears over, Marie." Lee assured her.

"Yeah. His loss," Marie got over it fairly quickly as she then stated. "It's gonna take May forever to clean this mess!"

This got both Lee and Marie to snicker.

"May. Good one." Lee snickered.

Speaking of whom, May was now in the living room staring upward at something in particular. Both Lee and Marie took notice of this and stopped laughing. They thought that this was rather odd, even for someone like May. As a result, the two other sisters decide to take a look at what she was looking at in particular. It was then they noticed that they had their most prized possession taken from them; A Ship-in-a-Bottle. This got all of them rather upset.

"Holy Toledo!" Lee and Marie cried out as they started fighting over pulling the stand off.

"Wait, let's see!" May grunted.

"Leggo." Lee demanded.

"It's mine!" Marie sneered as they then pulled it off the wall and fought over who gets to hold it.

"I got it!" May cried out.

"Back off!" Marie snarled.

Lee then felt that enough was enough as she then shouted.

"Enough already!" Lee then grabbed a hold of the wood stand from Marie and May and examined it and put the pieces together as to what happened. "Somebody shanghaied our ship in a bottle!"

"It's our family heirloom," May started tearing up, letting her emotions get to her again. "We used to play with it on bath night at the old homestead!"

Marie stopped her from talking and then demanded.

"Who the hell made off with our ship-in-a-bottle," Marie questioned in an aggravated manner.

Lee honestly had no idea as silence filled the room when May took a guess.

"Maybe it was Andrew," May guessed wiping her tears away. Lee and Marie gave her the look. "Just a guess."

Lee waved that off and then retorted.

"Don't be ridiculous May," Lee snorted. "Even though Andrew is our associate and has been here several times, I hardly doubt that that squirt made off with our ship-in-a-bottle!"

"Yeah May," Marie agreed. "That cutie has not showed any interest in stealing any of our stuff. You're probably not thinking straight."

 _That and I think Andrew wouldn't attempt this._ Marie kept that thought to herself.

"Then who could have done it," May started tearing up in the eyes again. "Who could have stolen our most prized possession?"

It was then Marie got the perfect solution to solving this problem.

"I say we call the cops!" Marie stated.

Just like that, May ran straight for the phone and started to dial it before asking.

"What number do you dial for 9-1-1?" May questioned.

Marie gave her the 'you gotta be kidding me' look, while Lee, who was having none of this, pushes May out of the way and slams her fist onto the phone, breaking it to pieces, as Lee had a much better idea.

"No cops," Lee stated, which took Marie aback by that while May was shaking a bit as Lee then came up with a wonderful awful idea. "I say we pay our neighbors a little visit, aside from the Andrew squirt, and we find our bottle. Kanker-style."

She then started laughing evilly and it was creepy as the Kankers decided to go on a rampage for their prized possession the next morning, at dawn, as they were looking forward to rampaging the cul-de-sac…

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY…**

Early the next morning, we are focused at Rolf's house, where we see Rolf in a wood carrier as it had contained the world's biggest wiener as Victor was pulling the cart and Rolf was on top of the wiener.

"Rolf's giant wiener will fetch a pretty penny at the market, yes Victor?" Rolf pointed out.

It was then Victor stopped short, feeling that something bad was about to happen. Rolf was confused by this and then asked.

"Victor, why have you stopped?" Rolf questioned as Victor wasn't moving an inch.

It was then Rolf saw his pig Wilfred squealing and running in circles, rubbing his butt on the floor while doing this. Rolf then saw all of his chickens in their coop going berserk and making a bunch of clucking sounds. Rolf then felt that something was up as he held out a chicken leg/drumstick to his ear and after listening to it something, it hit him. His live stock had detected an Armageddon that was going to occur in the cul-de-sac. Taking this as a serious issue, Rolf then looked afraid as he abandoned his giant wiener as he rushed and got Victor into the basement as Rolf then ran off and gathered up Wilfred, Beatrice, all of the chickens, and the rest of his livestock as he entered his basement with all of his animals and himself included. Rolf was in the basement with his farm animals as he then looked outside one last time.

"HAVE MERCY ON OUR MISERABLE SOULS!" Rolf cried out as he then closed the basement door shut, locking it as he kept himself and his livestock in the basement in isolation, preparing themselves for the impending doom that was about to occur…

* * *

Sometime later, we are now focused at Kevin's house as Kevin reluctantly got Eddy and Double D, whom were accompanied by Andrew, into his house as he found something that belongs to them. He then opens up the fridge door and had them see what it was.

"I believe this belongs to you?" Kevin questioned in a really annoyed manner as it was revealed to be none other than Ed, who went on a sleep eating expedition through the night, as he was sleeping in Kevin's fridge. Eddy saw this and burst out into a fit of laughter, Andrew was curious about this and Double D sighed and shook his head.

"Ed? Sleepwalking again?" Double D sighed which got Andrew's attention.

"Wait a minute, Ed has done this before?" Andrew questioned.

"Oh that's right, you weren't here when he did it the first time," Double D noticed. "But yeah, Ed had sleepwalked through the cul-de-sac before, stealing every single food in the cul-de-sac, leaving the other residence without food."

"Yeah, and it was the greatest show on Earth," Eddy joked. "Not to mention it gave us the perfect opportunity to make a scam."

"I see, very interesting," Andrew was amused.

"Anyway," Double D got back to the point. "We'll have Ed vacated ASAP, Kevin."

Kevin then walked away, but not before speaking.

"Lucky for you dorks I got chores to do," Kevin retorted. "Otherwise, I woulda had to pound you."

He then walked off.

"We're really sorry about that Kevin," Andrew called out, but there was no response as Kevin was now out of earshot. Double D decided to get Ed up.

"Oh Ed? Ed? Rise and shine, sleepyhead." Double D told him, but he didn't wake up.

"Allow me Double D," Eddy pushed him out of the way. He then took out a horn, placed it near Ed's ear, and then started blowing into it loudly, which caused Ed to burst awake as he then did a salute as if he was in the army.

"Private Do-Not-Enter is ready for duty, Chief!" Ed shouted, saluting them as it was revealed that a ship-in-a-bottle was stuck to his finger. Double D took notice of this as he then pointed out.

"Ed? You seem to have garnered a memento from your slumbered stroll."

"I did?" Ed sounded confused.

"Ain't you caused enough trouble," Eddy retorted as he then examined the bottle, not at all interested. "It's junk. Get rid of it."

He tossed it behind him, only for it to hit him in the back of the head and went back to Ed, as it was stuck to his finger.

"It likes me, Eddy." Ed exclaimed.

"Inanimate objects don't like, Ed," Double D pointed out as he examined the bottle, measuring his stuck finger and came to the conclusion. "Just as I suspected, Eddy. Ed's swollen finger will thwart any attempt at removing this bottle."

Andrew took a minute to examine the ship-in-a-bottle and felt that something was familiar about it when Eddy retorted.

"Well I'll give it a twart!" Eddy snorted.

It was then Andrew said.

"Guys, I can't help but shake this feeling that this ship-in-a-bottle is very familiar to me," Andrew said. "It's as if I have seen this somewhere before."

"Eh your just lost in your head again," Eddy waved it off.

"I'm serious Eddy, I feel like I know who owns this bottle," It was then Andrew's front hair tuffs started twitching in a quick manner. "Guys, my hair is twitching, that means something serious is going to occur in the cul-de-sac and that something bad is going to come up!"

"Okay, now your just acting crazy Andrew," Eddy stated.

"I'm not kidding Eddy," Andrew said. "Something is going to happen."

"Look can we just leave Kevin's house now," Eddy snorted. "I have the perfect solution to getting this bottle of Ed's finger!"

"Of course Eddy, as only you have the perfect solution…" Double D retorted as they left Kevin's house.

As they left, looking outside Kevin's window, it would appear as though Andrew's intentions were correct; the Kankers were shown rampaging the cul-de-sac for the ship-in-a-bottle, tossing bushes, cars, and even a fire hydrant around as they continued rampaging the place. They then decided to enter a nearby house as we see Nazz outside, sweeping the sidewalk for some unknown reason when she noticed the Kankers trashing the place.

"What's their problem?" She questioned.

Jimmy, who was riding his tricycle was right next to her as she asked that questioned. It was then the house the Kankers were in crumbled and exploded, a sign that they trashed the place and Jimmy got what that meant.

"It's a Kanker Hissy Fit!" Jimmy screamed as he retreated for his house as Nazz ran back to her own house afterwards. The moment they fled did a tremor occur, causing the road in the cul-de-sac to be completely shaken and crumbled as if an earthquake occurred, as this appeared to be the work of the Kankers as well. Jimmy peeked out the window in fear and saw the Kankers terrorizing Sarah as his friend cried out.

"AAH! GET AWAY FROM ME! JIMMY!" Sarah screamed, ironically since she's normally the one that is saving Jimmy. Jimmy then closed the curtains as his door was locked up and the Kankers made their way to Jimmy's house as Jimmy was locked up in his bedroom. He then turned around and said to himself.

"It's the end of the world as we know it!" Jimmy cried out in fear.

It was then his locked up bedroom door was pried open by forced and slammed into the bedroom wall, cracking into two as this was the Kankers' doing as Lee was now outside his room, getting his attention.

"Make it easy on yourself, curlique, and cough it up." Lee demanded as Jimmy had no idea what she was talking about. Marie knew that he wouldn't talk as she then peeked into the room.

"Let's just find it the hard way, Lee." Marie snuck into the room, preparing to trash the place. Jimmy looked confused and afraid by this.

"Huh? Hard way?" Jimmy asked nervously.

The Kankers then trashed and destroyed Jimmy's room and his house as we now switch over to a different scene…

* * *

We see Eddy trying his hardest to pry the bottle off of Ed's finger, but to no avail. Nonetheless he kept trying.

"Let go of it, stupid!" Eddy sneered.

"It's a fighter, Eddy!" Ed proclaimed.

"If I might make a suggestion–" Double D had an idea that could help but Eddy cut him off.

"It's under control, back off!" Eddy snarled as he kept pulling.

"I said it's under control!" Eddy repeated himself as Andrew then spoke up.

"Eddy, listen, I think I know who owns that bottle if you just-"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?" Eddy screamed cutting him off. "IT'S UNDER CONTROL!"

Ed's finger wrapped around five trees as Ed's finger snaps through the five trees, cutting through them cleanly, as Eddy is pulled back against the original tree and falls. The other trees then pile up on top of him, which got Double D concerned.

"Eddy! Are you alright?" Double D asked.

"Yeah Eddy, you don't look good," Andrew commented as Eddy emerged from the mess all dazed as he started speaking.

"Ha ha! One bottle, hold Ed's finger!" He then notices that the finger is still stuck. "What the?"

Double D then gave him the perfect solution as he took out a bottle of soap.

"Eddy, wouldn't it be easier to dab a little soap on Ed's finger and–" Ed then cut him off in a fear of panic.

"SOAP! YUCK! FRESH! CLEAN! NASTY!" Ed then makes a run for it. "NO SOAP!"

Eddy and Double D ran after him as Andrew ran afterwards.

"Wait up guys!" Andrew called out as Ed made his way through Kevin's yard.

Kevin was shown about to mow the lawn as Ed then ran past him, followed by Eddy and Double D.

"Get back here!" Eddy shouted running after Ed.

"Pardon us, Kevin." Double D said as he ran after the other two Eds as this got Kevin aggravated.

"IF I SEE YOU ONE MORE TIME, I'LL–" Kevin tried shouting, but seeing it wasn't worth it right now, he just let it go. "…dorks."

He then started mowing the lawn as Andrew ran past the same lawn.

"Sorry again Kevin!" Andrew called out before taking off. The moment Andrew was out of sight did the fence get lifted up as the Kankers were shown, about to trash Kevin's yard and house. They then entered the yard, lifting down the fence as they were about to terrorize Kevin off screen as the Eds and Andrew avoided them in the nick of time…

* * *

Meanwhile, Eddy was still chasing after Ed and was followed by Double D and Andrew who managed to catch up.

"Bad soap, evil soap, slippery sudsy scary soap!" Ed cried out in fear.

It was then Eddy got an idea and stopped running as Double D and Andrew were with them.

"Okay, Ed. You win," He hides the soap behind Double D's back. "See? Soap's gone."

"Well, technically you just moved it behind my–" Double D tried speaking, but since Eddy did not want him to foil his plan, he placed his hand over his mouth in a rather quick motion as Ed slowly came back to see if he was in the clear. It was then Eddy tackled him.

"C'mere, you!" Eddy then tried wrestling Ed to hold still. "What are you waiting for? Soap him! Soap him!"

Double D didn't seem too comfortable with this.

"Not good, not good." Double D approaches him tentatively.

Eddy grunted as he struggled to keep Ed still.

"He's putty in my hands. Soap him! Soap–"

He was then cut off when Ed managed to slam him into the fence, right into Double D. Ed was then holding the soap bottle in his toes as he then cried out.

"I dispense with you, disgusting detergent of the deep!" Ed then tossed the soap bottle away to an unknown location.

"Well so much for that plan," Andrew commented.

"For I, Ed, can remove the bottle with sticky tape."

Eddy, Double D and Andrew were confused by this.

"Ed, that hardly makes any sense at all," Andrew commented.

"Yeah, I mean sticky tape?" Double D spoke.

"Stick? You're already stuck, numbskull." Eddy sneered.

"And your point is?" Ed countered.

"Ed, how will sticky tape help with removing that bottle," Andrew asked.

"It just will," Ed said as Eddy grumbled.

"This is stupid."

"Ed may have something, Eddy. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, you know." Double D said.

"Still though, I get the feeling that I know whose ship-in-a-bottle that belongs to," Andrew stated.

"Just follow my smell, bucko!" Ed proclaimed as Andrew's hair was twitching harder this time.

"Guys my hair is twitching harder than before," Andrew said. "Something bad has already happened and it'll be a matter of time before something happens to us."

"Let's just go," Eddy said as the Eds and Andrew went to somewhere important. Meanwhile, in the cul-de-sac, Andrew's intention was correct again, the cul-de-sac at this point looked like it was a war zone, as everything was trashed, demolished and wrecked. Almost all of the houses, except for Andrew's were crumbled and destroyed as we can hear sirens going off in the background as some of the kids that were still roaming were crying out in fear.

"I'm scarred for life," Jimmy cried out.

"Crazy man, crazy!" Kevin shouted in a panicked manner.

"Run for the hills, Plank!" Jonny told his friend as they all made a run for it…

* * *

In the meantime, in Sarah's bedroom, we see Sarah in her toy chest hiding in fear away from the Kankers. It was then she saw her bedroom door open up and went to take a peak and saw that it was the Eds, and Andrew who entered her room.

"Hello?" Ed asked as Double D then said.

"Ed, wouldn't it have been more polite to knock before entering your sister's room?"

"Yeah Ed," Andrew agreed. "The last time you went through your sister's room for something, you completely trashed her place up."

"I'm in the zone, guys," Ed then looked through the drawer and found some sticky tape. "Sticky tape!"

"Ed!" Sarah shouted getting their attention. "Get out of my room now! Can't you see I'm hiding over here?" Andrew's hair was twitching once again.

"Yeah guys, I get the feeling something bad is going to happen here any minute now," Andrew explained. "Let's leave while we can."

At this point, Eddy was more than annoyed with not only Andrew's ranting, but with the stupid bottle stuck onto Ed's finger. It was evidenced as he then shouted.

"CAN WE GET RID OF THIS BOTTLE OR WHAT?" Eddy grabbed all three of them and slammed Sarah's door shut as he walked downstairs, carrying his friends as Andrew followed them.

"If you say so Eddy," Andrew said.

"And where exactly are we going now, Eddy?" Double D questioned.

"Your place, where else?" Eddy told him.

"Alright, to Double D's place," Andrew said as the Eds were out of sight as Andrew was trailing behind them. "Let's just hurry up and get the bottle off of Ed and return it to its owner before something bad happens to us."

The moment Andrew was out of sight did the Kankers enter the same hallway from the opposite direction as they went upstairs and went straight for Sarah's room, as they slammed her door opened, breaking it off, and it was then Sarah made the biggest mistake of her life. Thinking that the Eds were in her room again, she unwillingly revealed herself.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO–" Sarah started to shout but cut herself off as she made the huge mistake of revealing herself to the Kankers as she was now going to pay severely for it as the Kankers started trashing Sarah's room for the ship in a bottle…

* * *

At Double D's place, we see Eddy taping the bottle to the ceiling as Ed stands on a banister railing. Double D really didn't like this at all.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Double D said in a paranoid manner.

"Okay Ed, jump!" Eddy commanded.

"Wait! You don't suppose the tape will leave any unsightly residue? I mean Mother has the eyes of a hawk when it comes to adhesive resin!" Double D tried to reason, but it was too late, as Eddy pushed Ed off the side and caused him to fall. Ed tumbles down and hits the ground hard. A part of the ceiling rips off and falls, showing the bottle still stuck to Ed's finger. Double D didn't like this.

"Oh dear." Double D said in panic.

"Don't sweat it, Ed," Eddy called down. "My dad's got a hacksaw!"

"Eddy is that really a good idea," Andrew questioned.

"Sure it is Andrew," Eddy sounded confident, but Double D had a much better idea.

"Wait gentlemen, I have a better idea that is easier and won't involve a hacksaw," Double D stated.

"Oh yeah, then what is your idea then, Einstein?" Eddy retorted in annoyance.

"Follow me, this way please," Double D told them as they went downstairs to grab Ed and then go with Double D's plan.

"I hope that whoever owns this bottle gets it back to them soon," Andrew remarked.

"Who cares, let's get this over with," Eddy snorted.

"Alright then," Andrew said as they then went and got to Double D's idea of removing the bottle…

* * *

 **END OF PART 1…**

 **YEAH, JUST LIKE I SAID, THIS STORY WILL BE IN TWO PARTS! I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND!**

 **NEXT TIME, THE KANKERS FIND OUT WHO HAS THEIR SHIP-IN-A-BOTTLE AND OTHER STUFF OCCURS! HOW WILL THIS TURN OUT FOR THE EDS AND FOR ANDREW? WILL THE CUL-DE-SAC STAY DAMAMGED? AND WHAT ABOUT CHAOSKY? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **IN THE MEANTIME, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY SO FAR.**

 **OTHERWISES, THAT'S ALL THERE IS FOR NOW. SO THAT BEING SAID, GOODBYE TIL NEXT CHAPTER READERS!**


	2. Part 2

**Alright Readers, here is part two to this story!**

 **Now let me leave you with these questions; will the Kankers get their bottle back? How will they react when they find out the Eds have it? Will the Eds and Andrew come out of this outcome unscathed? And what about Chaosky, what was he doing through all this? Find out now readers!**

* * *

Continuing from the previous chapter, we now see that the Kankers had trashed Sarah's room as Sarah was now shown all bound up; her body stuck in a burlap sock, and her mouth was gagged by a sock. Lee had commanded Marie to look under the bed to find it as she then asked.

"Well?" Lee asked as Marie poked her head out from under the bed.

"It ain't here, Lee." Marie grunted in annoyance.

It was this point that May was really upset about this.

"Our ship in a bottle is gone forever and ever and ever!" The look on May's face showed that she looked completely devastated by this.

It was then a memory had been triggered in Sarah; as she recalled Ed being in possession of a ship-in-a-bottle, and she figured out that the bottle was there's and that's what they were after. After the flashback was over, we see Lee now gripping May into a choke hold as she then sneered at her.

"That's crazy talk, May. Snap out of it," Lee sneered. "We're finding that ship in a bottle if it kills ya. Now get out there. We got people's lives to wreck."

She then tossed May out of the room and then said.

"Guess we're gonna have to pay a visit to Andrew's house after all to see if he really does have the bottle," Lee stated. "Let's go!"

Sarah struggled to break free to spill the beans but all she could do was fall over.

"Come on Marie," Lee shouted. "Time to pay Andrew a little visit!"

"Eh, whatever Lee," Marie didn't like the idea of this, so she had a really annoyed look on her face. Before Marie could make her exit, Sarah ended up ungagging herself and started talking.

"Wait! I know who's got a ship in a bottle." Sarah got her attention as Lee and May poked back into the room.

"Is that so?" Lee questioned.

"Mhmm," Sarah nodded.

"You better start talking then you runt," Lee demanded. "Who has it?!"

"I'll gladly tell you," Sarah then explained that the Eds are the ones who have a ship in a bottle. Once she was done, Lee had changed her plans and decided to pay a visit towards Double D's house, seeing that they just wrecked Ed's house and they already demolished Eddy's house, they decided to head there, anticipating the result that'll occur as a result. The sisters then left and headed straight for Double D's house…

* * *

Meanwhile, at Double D's house, Ed was been shown spun around in circles, as Eddy was turning Ed like a wrench, removing his finger from the bottle the old fashion way. Andrew was watching this all take place as Double D started speaking.

"Sometimes the most perplexing of riddles can be solved with a simple counterclockwise turn."

Eddy clearly didn't give a flip as he then retorted.

"What a load of bunk." Andrew's hair was twitching once again.

"Guys, I get the feeling something bad is going to happen here any minute," Andrew warned them. "If we can just find the owner of this bottle and give it back to them, then we'll-"

"Andrew, for goodness sake, would you stop making that damn suggestion," Eddy sneered. "Geez, how many times are you going to-"

He was cut off when the doorbell rang and it got Double D's interest.

"Now who could that be?" Double D wondered.

"I wonder," Andrew thought as Double D went to the door to open it. He then opened it and then greeted.

"Good day, and how may I help–" Double D then cut himself off and his face dropped down to a frown as he saw who it was; the Kankers were there as May had a grin, Marie had that trademark smirk on her face, and Lee then told him some very important information.

"A little birdie told us you had something of ours." Lee commented, referring to what Sarah told them.

Double D was unable to speak but then it clicked in his mind. The ship in a bottle that was stuck to Ed's hand was the Kankers. He looked at the bottle and his heart beat then started picking up the pace. Turning back to the Kankers, who were standing their in anticipation, he then went and closed the door, not saying a word as he then proceeded to lock it without saying anything. Afterwards, he slowly turned towards the other two Eds and Andrew, and then he screamed in 3… 2… 1…

 **"OH LORD! THAT SHIP IN A BOTTLE BELONGS TO THE KANKERS!"**

"I KNEW IT!" Andrew shouted. "I KNEW THAT SHIP IN A BOTTLE BELONGED TO THE KANKERS! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!"

Eddy was now in a state of panic.

"KANKERS? EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" He then fled for the kitchen along with Double D.

"Who! What! Where! Why!" Ed asked before following.

"OH BOY, WE'RE GOING TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK WITH THE KANKERS!" Andrew shouted in glee. "WAIT FOR ME GUYS!"

Andrew then bolted off for the Eds as the Kankers pried the locked up front door open with brute force.

"I got it! I got it!" Marie shouted as they broke the door off and saw that the Eds weren't in sight. They checked the kitchen but only saw a pan spinning around with no one else in the area as the pan stops moving afterwards. It was shown that the Eds and Andrew were hiding underneath the sink. It was then Eddy decided to tell Ed.

"All they want is the bottle, Ed," Eddy whispers loudly. "You're gonna have to take one for the team, Lumpy!"

"Oh, that's real brave of you, Eddy." Double D countered through whispering.

"What?" Eddy whispered back as we now see the Kankers overhearing them underneath the sink and were growing more than anticipated for getting that bottle back from them.

"Why should Ed sacrifice himself?" Double D loudly questioned.

"He took the bottle!" Eddy whispered furiously.

"Guys quite," Andrew told them. "The Kankers are going to find us!"

It was then Lee then went and turned on the faucet to have the Eds and Andrew reveal themselves.

"Oh look, sponge." Ed commented as Double D noticed something was happening.

"Ssh! What's that? Do you hear it?" Double D asked.

"I think they found us guys," Andrew commented.

It was then that all three Eds and Andrew revealed themselves as Eddy was on top of them.

"Oops! Uh, hey, look what we found!"

"Yay! They found us! Look what we found," Andrew gleefully cried out before getting serious. "Okay Ed, you know the drill, give it to them."

Lee then reaches over and grabs a hold of the bottle, and with one simple pull, without even trying, she successfully manages to pull it off of Ed's finger. Now in possession of the bottle again, she was satisfied.

"We're a family again, girls." Lee commented as Marie and May all nudged into her with looks of satisfaction on their faces.

"Awwwww..." Marie aww'd loudly.

"YAY!" Andrew cheered in excitement at this, but the heartwarming moment came to an abrupt halt when they started fighting over who gets to hold it.

"Quit hoggin it, Lee!" Marie started.

"I wanna hold it! I wanna hold it!" May tried to grab a hold of it.

"You're dreaming. It's mine." Lee countered as they then formed a fight cloud and started fighting over who gets to hold it as they then found themselves leaving Double D's kitchen and house and the cul-de-sac as a whole, which showed that they had no interest in making out with the Eds and Andrew today (much to Andrew's disappointment) as they felt their ship-in-a-bottle was far more important. Once they were gone, Ed felt the need to point out the obvious.

"I think that was the Kankers' bottle, Eddy!"

Double D then struggled to get out from the sink as he then commented.

"You're not the only one confused here, Ed," Double D got out along with Andrew. "Have you noticed that we've come out of this virtually unscathed?"

"Are we lucky or what?" Ed stated as he got out along with Eddy too.

"Perhaps we were just lucky this time guys, as the Kankers felt that the well being of their ship-in-a-bottle was more important," Andrew pointed out.

Eddy paid now mind or attention to that as he then commented.

"We must be getting good at this, huh guys?" Eddy started walking off but was then pulled back as he was apparently stuck, much to his aggravation.

"For crying out loud! Of all the–"

He then sees his finger stuck to the faucet hose in a very convenient manner.

"Aw! Just like old times!" Ed remarked.

"Well, that sense of confidence didn't last long." Double D stated.

"Yup," Andrew nodded. "Here we go again."

"Do something, willya?" Eddy begged as Double D had the perfect solution.

"I know just the thing! A little dab of soap will do the trick." Double D runs off to get the bottled soap as Ed then proclaimed.

"And I will fetch the Kankers, as they are whizzes at stuck fingers." Ed states as he then walks off and heads for the trailer park.

"I will accompany you Ed, as I think they could be quite helpful," Andrew followed. _That and the fact that I want to be kissed by Marie…_

Eddy noticed them heading to get the Kankers and then panicked.

"NO, WAIT! ED! ANDREW!" Eddy struggles to pull his finger out even harder, but to no avail. "ED! ANDREW!"

He tugs furiously to get out before the Kankers come back as it looks like the story was over…so we thought…

* * *

In Rolf's basement, Rolf lights up an oil lantern as he could smell something really bad and pinched his nose and wave his hand in front of it.

"The stench of immortal doom still thickens the air! Yes," Rolf commented. "Or perhaps it is Wilfred's cabbage evacuations."

We then get one last look of the cul-de-sac that was completely trashed from the rampage, even though the Kankers were gone, the damage was done.

"Hard to tell." Rolf commented for the last time.

It looked like the memory of the rampage would remain for a long time, when we see Andrew's front door open and coming out was Chaosky, who had just spent the last 8 hours taking a bubble bath and tuned out the noise of the rampage that was going on. He was now wearing a bathrobe as he then examined the cul-de-sac and noticed how the place was completely wrecked and destroy, and needless to say, he was shocked by what he saw.

"Oh my god, sheesh," Chaosky sounded shocked. "That's the last time I take an 8 hour bath."

Chaosky walked out to survey the damage, wondering how this could have happened…

* * *

Okay, long story short, sometime later, by some miracle or something, the cul-de-sac ended up being repaired and got unscathed from the damage the Kankers caused and it was like they never even trashed the place.

What about Eddy you may ask? Let's just say Double D manage to get his finger an appointment with Dr. Bottled Soap and squeezed some onto Eddy's finger, getting him out on time before Ed came back with Andrew and the Kankers.

Speaking of whom, Ed was seen fleeing for his life after being given a kiss makeover by the sisters and got away from them. Andrew on the other hand wasn't frightened as he too got kiss marks all over his face, double points from Marie. Andrew was in a dazed hypnotic state, making his attempt to not reveal his feelings for Marie as she had told him.

"See ya cutie, and thanks for finding that bottle," She whispered as she then kissed him on the cheek one last time before Andrew was sent home for the day as the story then comes to an end, with Andrew wondering if they'll be anymore mishaps or shenanigans being held in the town of Peach Creek. Only time could tell as the screen faded out, meaning that its now the end of the story…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY READERS! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS SIMPLE STORY! I THINK I DID GOOD WITH CREATING IT!**

 **ANYWAY, I'M GOING TO WAIT TO CREATE THE NEXT STORY THAT I HAVE IN MIND! I HOPE YOU ALL GET WHAT I'M SAYING! IT'LL BE DONE BY THE END OF THE WEEK THOUGH! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT'S GOING TO BE, WELL FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW IF YOU LIKE, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY!**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW! SO UNTIL NEXT STORY, GOODBYE NOW READERS!**


End file.
